heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2003-11-15. 2 new eps, by PicRaider
PicRaider, 15/11/2003 5:49 PM :Two new eps are airing right now! The Day in a Life of a Classroom/Big Bob's Crises. GO RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Phoébe, 15/11/2003 6:55 PM :I missed it! ::sighs:: Can anyone tell me about it? ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 15/11/2003 11:45 PM :I know. I saw them and they were awesome ^_^ ---- DarthRoden, 16/11/2003 4:18 AM :Yeah, they were awesome...especially "Big Bob's Crisis!" He actually remembered Helga's name near the end there...and it was toughing when Helga told him that she loved him...a rare father-daughter moment indeed. :Oh, did anyone notice at the end of "A Day In The Life Of A Classroom" when they were watching the documentary and Helga and Arnold were sitting together and Gerald and Phoebe together too? :The only thing about the marathon that sucked was that the Journal was taken off for the "Fairly Odd Parents" (it oculd have been worse, they could have moved it for *shudder* that little yellow freak Spongebob) :Well that's my 2 cents! May The Force Be With You All! ~Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka. Carl) ---- Phoébe, 16/11/2003 9:10 AM :What were the storylines about? I didn't know The Journal was cut off for Fairly Oddparents! :( That really sucks. I had to go to my Mum's house so I missed vitually all but the first episode. ~*Phoebe*~ :Yeah, they were awesome...especially "Big Bob's Crisis!" He actually remembered Helga's name near the end there...and it was toughing when Helga told him that she loved him...a rare father-daughter moment indeed. Oh, did anyone notice at the end of "A Day In The Life Of A Classroom" when they were watching the documentary and Helga and Arnold were sitting together and Gerald and Phoebe together too? The only thing about the marathon that sucked was that the Journal was taken off for the "Fairly Odd Parents" (it oculd have been worse, they could have moved it for *shudder* that little yellow freak Spongebob) Well that's my 2 cents! May The Force Be With You All! ~Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka. Carl) : ---- Greenorbs2, 16/11/2003 11:55 AM :Yes, I noticed that Arnold and Helga were sitting together, as well as Phoebe and Gerald, but have you noticed that in many instances Arnold and Helga are either sitting next to one another or standing close to each other? ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 16/11/2003 2:48 PM :lol yeah i've noticed that in alot of episodes and Arnodl never seems to mind either ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 16/11/2003 2:50 PM :Yeah they were awesome ^__^ hehe i thought it was kinda cool when they said they were going to walk barefoot to Oregon, I live there. And it was kinda funny to see Mr. Simmons actually yell at the class. ---- Crimeny, 16/11/2003 3:03 PM :Aegh! You guys are soooo lucky! Well...You know why I'm not...:'( And I heard that they were great too! Crimeny! Is there no where I can download episodes of 'Hey Arnold"? xxx Usagi ---- Eve4000, 16/11/2003 9:13 PM :*bang head against wall* I think you could guess...